The Young Marauders
by bobdot2000
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. What DID they get up to school? They certainly didn't treat Snape very kindly...
1. Chapter 1  After the Exam

The Gryffindor common room was alive with chatter, of students discussing the latest gossip, practising spells, or nattering on about how they were going to overpower the Minister for Magic. In the best armchairs next to the fire sat four friends, talking animatedly about the upcoming exams and how they could possibly cheat without anyone knowing. Sirius was tall and handsome, with long dark hair down to his shoulders and bright eyes that were always alive with happiness and laughter. Peter was small and weedy, with a mop of blonde hair, small eyes and a wide but slightly nervous grin, showing just how happy he was to have friends, but at the same time how nervous he was about his examinations. James was cool and easy-going with jet-black hair, which stuck up at the back. He loved jinxes and hexes more than any of his friends. Remus was tall and proud with light brown hair and dark eyes full of confidence. He was the most intelligent of the four and the most sensible when it came to encountering someone they didn't like very much.

"Looking forward to the werewolf questions in the exams, Moony?" asked Sirius jovially. "Hah! It'll be a great laugh when we get questions about Animagi! Wormtail, you'd better not get stuck!"

Peter laughed nervously.

"You may begin," said Professor McGonagall, turning over an enormous hourglass at the front of the Great Hall.

There was the sound of papers being turned over – Remus lowered his eyes to his paper and grinned.

_1 a_) _Give a description of how werewolf contamination is spread and b_)_ Describe five differences between the werewolf and the true wolf_.

Two seats behind him and three along, Peter was nervously nibbling on the end of his quill, before bending down and scribbling an answer. Four seats along from him, James caught Remus's eye and gave him the thumbs up, a detailed answer just visible on his paper. Near the front of the hall, Sirius was scribbling answers with the air of one who knew it all and wanted to move on. He turned round, grinned at Remus and then turned back round hurriedly as Professor McGonagall gazed in his direction.

When the exam was finished, the four friends left the exam hall together.

"Quite easy if you ask me," James said, ruffling his hair. "Haha, question one – I bet that was over in a few seconds for you, Moony!"

"Naturally, Prongs," said Remus. "I hope you liked the question about Patronuses and what would be more powerful, a stag or a gerbil…"

"I chose gerbil," said Sirius and the four of them exploded with laughter as they meandered down the lawns to the lake where the giant squid was being fed chunks of fish from some of the girls, which it bound in its tentacles and submerged, before consuming.

"Nearly full moon!" James said. "Best time ever, that!"

"Yes it is," Sirius said, looking round with an evil grin at a figure that had just emerged from the castle. "And it's going to be even better this time round…"


	2. Chapter 2 The Symbol of Love

Just outside the enormous front doors stood a boy with long, black hair that looked as though it had been slicked with oil instead of gel. His head was down, his long nose almost touching the parchment he held tightly in his hand.

"Snivellus…" Sirius whispered, maliciously, drawing his wand. Beside him he sensed James doing the same. As Severus Snape approached them, not knowing what he was about to run into, James and Sirius looked at each other, grinning. Behind them, Peter and Remus watched, anxiously.

"Now!" cried Sirius and with that they swung their wands over their shoulders.

"_Langlock_!" James yelled.

"_Tarantallegra_!" hollered Sirius.

Snape gagged as his tongue was abruptly glued to the roof of his mouth – he was then struck by Sirius's spell, causing his legs to give way beneath him and go wild like the tentacles of a furious octopus, as though he was doing a speeded-up war dance. The students around them turned and watched, most of them roaring with laughter at the sight of Snape. As the charm began to wear off, Snape raised his wand.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" James cried.

Snape stumbled as his legs snapped together – he overbalanced and his wand left his hand, landing several feet away on the grass. He desperately dived for it, but –

"_Mobilicorpus_!" barked Sirius.

Halfway through his dive, Snape stopped abruptly in mid-air, hanging there like a marionette, arms waving desperately towards his wand.

"Let me down!" he yelled.

"Shut it, Snivelly!" James said. "_Densaugeo_!"

Snape yelled, but it never fully came out – his yellowing teeth were extending rapidly – past his bottom lip, past his chin, past his shoulders…

Everyone roared with laughter as Sirius lifted the Body Lifting Spell, causing Snape to drop to the ground, looking like a rat with teeth that now extended down to waist height.

"I'll – get – you – someday –" he mumbled through his overlarge teeth.

"Not before we get you!" James said. And with that, he flicked his wand – Snape yelled as he was hoisted into the air by the ankle, as though an invisible hand had reached from the air. Only when James got bored did he lift the spell. Snape crashed to the floor, very nearly breaking his enormous front teeth in two. Sirius raised his wand for a spell, but…

"Not AGAIN! What IS it with you, Potter?"

One of the girls that they had seen feeding the giant squid was standing several feet away with he arms crossed and a furious look on her face. Her long red hair shone in the sunlight and her bright green, almond shaped eyes surveyed James with great dislike.

"Oh, just sorting out some unfinished business," James said, flicking his wand and performing a silent Body Bind Curse, which immobilised Snape so that he toppled to the ground again, having just raised his wand for a curse. Lily's eyes flashed.

"Let him go!"

"You already know the answer," James said. "If you go out with me, I will stop."

"Why in the name of Merlin would I want to go out with YOU?" Lily screeched. "You're an arrogant, immature sod who thinks it's fun to embarrass other people in public! You think you're so cool, ruffling up your hair and showing off to girls like you did to me just now, I don't CARE if you can do spells silently, Potter – that hasn't changed a single thing! Now let him go or I'll hex you and not stop until you see reason!"

She raised her wand.

"Now now, Evans," James said. "You wouldn't like it if I was covered in boils during our wedding, would you?"

"Don't…you…DARE!" Lily yelled. "Don't you dare placate me, Potter! I wish I'd NEVER met you – now LET HIM GO!"

"Erm…" James stared around casually. "Oh look, the Snitch has escaped! I must go and catch it – excuse me!"

He began to walk away, but Lily was too quick – she slashed her wand through the air and cried,

"_Impedimenta_!"

James stumbled and fell to the floor, unmoving. Lily walked over to him, performed the counter curse and pulled him to his feet, then pushed him towards the immobilised Snape.

"Let him go NOW, or you'll see stars and colours that you could never imagine!" she said, threateningly. "And I DON'T mean an evening of eternal bliss with me!" she added. "You know exactly what I mean! I've got a spell in mind, Potter! Now unfreeze him and apologise!"

"Evans, you probably know that I don't like girls bossing me around," said James. "I've always said that you're not as magically skilled as –"

"_EXPULSO_!"

The rock next to which James was standing exploded with devastating force. James was thrown high into the air and then crashed back down to the ground – his glasses shattered with the impact and a trickle of blood oozed from his nose. Lily's expression changed – for a fraction of a second – from fury to concern, but it was immediately the same as before, as though a dragon had squeezed into Lily's robes and stuck a red wig on its head.

"Nothing to worry about…" James said. "Nothing I can't handle – _Reparo_."

His glasses reformed in a second and he slid them back onto his face. "_Tergeo_."

The blood on his face dissolved into nothingness, as though it was never there. James stood up, red with embarrassment and fury. He had no choice. He turned to Snape, performed the counter curse and then apologised for what he had done. Snape gave a small jerk of the head, then snatched up his bag and departed. Lily turned away, but in the fraction of a second her face was still visible, she looked at James and her eyes twinkled. A small flash of colour erupted in her cheeks and a small smile appeared on her mouth…

But then her face was hidden behind her curtain of hair – she rejoined her friends at the water's edge and continued to feed the squid.

"Erm, let's not mention that any more…" Sirius said, helpfully.

James nodded, grimly.

"Full moon tomorrow night," Remus said, who had settled down against a tree during the events that had just taken place. "Same regime as usual?"

"Yep," said Sirius. "But as I said, it's going to be even better this time."

"Why?" asked Peter.

"You'll see…" replied Sirius.

James wasn't listening – he was thinking about Lily's expression when she had turned away from him – it wasn't hate at all – on the contrary…

The four friends got up and walked back towards the castle. Remus, Peter and Sirius were talking about full moon, but James's head was still filled with images of the radiant glow of Lily Evans's departing expression…


	3. Chapter 3 The Marauder's Midnight Mash

Remus emerged from the castle with Madam Pomfrey at his side. Together they approached the Whomping Willow – the enormous tree that stood in the grounds and whose flailing branches lashed out at anything that came within reach.

"Will you be okay from here, Remus?" asked Madam Pomfrey, anxiously.

"Yes, thank you very much," replied Remus.

As the branches of the Whomping Willow sensed his presence, Remus twirled his wand and pointed it at a long stick on the ground.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

The stick rose off the ground, ducked and dived between the tree's branches and struck a knot of wood on the trunk. The tree instantly relaxed and the branches settled. Remus took a deep breath and stepped forward. At the base of the tree was a small aperture into which he clambered and disappeared into the darkness. Unknowingly, as he was climbing into the gap, a hook nosed, greasy haired student had exited the castle and caught sight of Remus disappearing into the Willow. As Madam Pomfrey returned to the castle, Snape slid behind a bush and then crept over to the Willow. But as he approached, the branches awoke again and were ready for the next people who came. Snape scowled and slipped away into the trees.

--

"Right, everyone ready?" asked James, extracting the Invisibility Cloak from his trunk.

"I was born ready!" Peter squeaked, doing a pirouette in mid-air and landing with a flourish of his hand. Sirius and James looked at him, eyebrows raised. Peter bowed his head.

"You still haven't told us what you're planning to do to Snape tonight, Padfoot," said James. "You've been quite secretive."

"Please forgive me, Prongs," said Sirius. "I was just planning it, but now I know how we're going to scare the wits out of old oil-nose and teach him a lesson!"

The three Marauders put their heads together and Sirius told them the plan.

--

Snape crouched behind the trees that bordered the Forbidden Forest, watching the Whomping Willow with unblinking eyes. When it looked as though the tree was not going to relax any more, he got up and slowly crept towards the tree. He was desperate to find out what Remus was up to and hopefully get the four of them expelled for good. He, Severus Snape, would no longer be humiliated in public – he could have the girl of his dreams all to himself…

He waited, listening intently. All of a sudden, a howl broke the silence – it was coming from the aperture at the base of the Whomping Willow – something was down there…was it Remus? But before he could come to that decision, he heard a scuffling noise right behind him and the shuffling of tiny paws on the wet grass. He froze – his hand reached automatically for his wand. Fumbling slightly in the darkness, he whispered,

"_Lumos_."

His wand tip glowed and expanded into a spherical light on the wand beam. He scanned the grass for any signs of life…

Then the scuffling noise started again, right behind him – he spun around…

But there was nothing there

Breathing heavily, he murmured,

"_Incendio_."

The light vanished, to be replaced by a ball of crackling flames on the end of his wand, ready to launch at anything that attacked. The scuffling reached his ears again – he looked down…

With a shriek, he leapt backwards – the beady black eyes of a rat stared at him from the ground – Snape hated rats. He retreated, whimpering as the tiny creature scuttled towards him. He didn't even have the courage to release the ball of fire that still glowed on the end of his wand. Peter Pettigrew's tail whipped the air and all of a sudden he leapt off the grass, aiming for Snape's face. Snape yelled, dodged the rat and ran back towards the castle…but he found that area of the grounds inhabited by something else…

An enormous, shaggy black dog glared at him with eyes that glowed white in the shadow of the flames on Snape's wand. Without warning it bounded at him – Snape yelled with fear, but then remembered his wand… He launched the flames at the dog, but the beast dodged them and with a whip of its tail, created a gust of air that blew the flames back at Snape…

"_Aguamenti_!" Snape cried and a jet of water doused the flames.

Sirius Black circled him, growling. Snape was transfixed by fear, not even noticing the tiny furred creature that was climbing up the back of his robes…

Only when he felt weight on his shoulder did Snape turn his head – only to see the rat's beady eyes staring at him, barely two inches away.

Snape screamed, louder than he had ever done before, hoping that the castle hadn't heard. The rat opened its mouth, showing long front teeth, but the way it was open seemed as though the rat was grinning maliciously at him. Snape ran round in circles yelling, trying to beat the rat off his shoulder, but it wouldn't budge. He kept running, but then realised he wasn't going anywhere – something had trapped his chest so that his body was incapable of moving forwards. He soon saw what it was. Before him stood an enormous stag with proud antlers, one of which had Snape's torso in a tight grip. A spasm of fear rippled through Snape's body when the stag – which Snape had always thought of as an inexpressive animal, gave an evil grin exactly like the rat had and then reared, stabbing its antlers at the sky. Snape, still trapped in one of them was lifted too – the stag swung its head around and released Snape – he flew through the air and landed with a thump on the ground. James Potter reared again proudly and then galloped over to the black dog. Together, they advanced, menacingly. Snape's eyes darted downwards and saw the rat on his chest, looking right at him. With a yell, Snape threw the rat off, turned tail and fled towards the school. When he was out of earshot, the three animals reverted back to human form and roared with laughter.

--

Snape approached the castle, terrified by what had just happened. He didn't want to tell anyone, for fear of being called a coward, but he also wasn't sure he wanted to keep it a secret. He was just about to climb the steps into the castle when he heard a noise from behind him. Praying that the animals were not back, he turned and held out his wand. He stood there for a moment or two, then deciding he had imagined it, turned round and began to climb the stairs. However, there was someone already on them.

"What's up, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, his wand clasped tightly in his right hand…


	4. Chapter 4 Severus and the Wolf

Sirius was one of his worst enemies, but Snape could not help telling him what had happened.

"Erm, you don't know about a trio of animals – a rat, a dog and a stag, that have been sighted in these parts, do you?"

"Yes I do, in fact," said Sirius. "They've been scaring a number of students, that's how Gordon Bruckley got that huge welt on his arm the other day."

Actually, the truth was that Gordon Bruckley had overdone the _Incendio_ spell during his Charms exam and instead of creating a ring of flames, he had set his arm on fire. Since Snape hadn't been there however, he wasn't to know that.

"Any idea how to fend off those animals?" Snape asked Sirius, but instantly regretted his decision, for Sirius was likely to give an answer that made no sense whatsoever.

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"You're asking me for help?" he said, as though it was completely new to him. "Well, I'm sorry Snivellus, but fending off wild animals is beyond my expertise. That's why I can't get rid of you."

He began to walk away, but then Snape called out,

"Where does Lupin go every month? Why does he go into the Whomping Willow?"

Sirius stopped dead. With his face turned away from Sirius, an evil grin spread across his face. He turned back to Snape, trying to keep a straight face.

"You think I'd tell you that?" he said.

"I thought not," Snape scowled.

"You thought wrong," said Sirius. "I'll show you where he goes. Come over to the Willow."

Snape couldn't believe his luck – he was starting to think he had accidentally cast a Confundus Charm while they had been talking. Sirius meandered over to where the Whomping Willow with Snape following behind.

Sirius picked up a long branch and held it out.

"Levitate this," he said. "Move it over to that knot on the trunk there and the tree will freeze. Then you can go in and see for yourself where my friend Remus goes."

Snape greedily waved his wand and said,

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Just like when Remus had entered the Willow, the branch flew forwards and prodded the knot. The tree stopped and its branches relaxed.

"On you go then," said Sirius.

If it had been any other person, Snape may have said 'thank you.' Instead, he merely nodded, walked forwards and disappeared into the opening. Sirius barked with laughter and returned to the front doors where James and Peter were waiting for him, James's cloak clutched in his hand.

"Hah! That was a right old scare for old Snivellus, ambushing him as animals like that!" James laughed. "Where's old grease-face now?"

Sirius indicated the Willow, which was starting to move again.

"When he meets Remus, he'll be sorry he ever stuck his enormous nose into our business."

He expected James to cheer and roar with laughter, but on the contrary he gasped with a shocked expression.

"What the hell were you thinking? Remus could rip him to shreds!"

"Exactly," said Sirius, surprised at James's reaction. "Don't you see –"

But James had already dashed past him, speeding towards the Willow. He froze the tree and disappeared into it, nearly knocking his head in his panic.

Sirius turned to Peter.

"What's got into him?" he asked.

Peter shrugged.

--

James tore down the passage, frantically searching for Snape and hoping with all his heart that he had not met Remus yet. He hated Snape, they all did, but he never dreamed that Sirius – his own best friend – would try to get anybody killed, even someone like Snape. It was as though Sirius – though James refused to believe it – was a murderer. Up ahead, he heard growling – Snape couldn't have reached the end of the passage yet…

He darted round a corner and saw Snape several yards ahead with his wand out, inching down the passage.

"Snape, don't go any further! Get back here!" he cried out.

Snape turned round, saw James, gave him a sneering look and turned back round.

"Why should I listen to you, Potter?" he said, disdainfully. "It was your mate Sirius who suggested I came down here! Don't tell me you're opposing your own friend!"

"For once, I am!" James said. "There's a carnivorous, fully-fledged monster at the end!"

"Are you calling your friend Remus a monster?" asked Snape. "Or has he got some other magical form that nobody knows about?"

"That's exactly it!" James said. "You'll be ripped limb from limb, now GET BACK HERE!"

Snape ignored him.

They had almost reached the end of the passage and James knew what waited ahead. Fed up with trying to talk Snape out of coming back, he raised his wand.

"_Mobilicorpus_!"

Snape rose off the ground like a puppet, narrowly avoiding bumping his head on the low ceiling.

"Put me down, Potter! Let me go or I'll –"

Snape stopped abruptly, his black eyes widening. He had just caught sight of the end of the tunnel. There, crouching on the floor of the Shrieking Shack beyond the tunnel opening was a dark, hairy creature with a long, bushy tail. It was looking straight ahead through glistening eyes and its chest was heaving slightly. It was visible only for a split second. As James pulled Snape towards him, the werewolf slipped away.

James strolled back up the tunnel, holding up Snape with his wand. Snape seemed to have difficulty speaking. They emerged into the cool night air and returned to the castle where Sirius and Peter sat on the steps.

"How could you?" James said to Sirius. "We may not like him, but how could you think of killing him?"

"I…" Sirius stopped. He looked at Snape and realisation spread across his face. "You're right, I suppose I was just a little too overenthusiastic."

James nodded, appreciatively.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said to Snape who did not reply.

"I think he's in shock," Peter said. "You managed to save him from death! He owes you!"

"Yep," said James. "C'mon, let's get him to the hospital wing."


	5. Chapter 5 The End of Term

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter sat together at the Gryffindor table during breakfast next day. Remus had returned early that morning when the full moon had finally waned. He looked slightly worn and a little windswept, but otherwise glad to be back in the castle. Sirius, James and Peter had joined him as usual, after Snape's return to the castle and they had prowled Hogsmeade together.

When everyone had finished eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Last night," he announced. "We nearly lost a student. I shall not mention the name, but you can ask his saviour personally if you wish to. That saviour was our very own James Potter of Gryffindor House. He prevented one of our students from being eaten alive, at great risk to his own life and for that, I commend him. I award Gryffindor House eighty points for James's courage."

Down the table, James caught Lily out of the corner of his eye, looking up at him with something close to wonder written all over face. But the moment he turned his head to look at her, she looked away and started talking to the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

"Nice one, Prongs!" said Sirius from beside him. He lowered his voice. "I think Lily will regard you more highly now."

James grinned.

"I hope so," he said.

On his other side, Remus was chuckling.

"Haha, I could've eaten Severus Snape! I could've killed you aswell!"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"I'd never forgive you, Moony," he said.

--

Their very last sixth year examination was Divination. The Marauders never generally paid much attention to Professor Trelawney's mystic voice, but they were very good at making up dream and crystal ball predictions, which impressed Professor Trelawney enough to give them twenty points apiece and name them some of the most capable Seers in the year. James and Sirius especially, found this very amusing. The students were called up individually into Professor Trelawney's tower room while the others waited at the top of the spiral staircase. The Marauders were some of the first to arrive. Lily was already there, chatting to two girls James recognised as Alice Longbottom and Molly Weasley. Adrian Belinsky was just climbing down the ladder when Professor Trelawney's voice wafted out of the trapdoor.

"Sirius Black…"

Sirius grinned at his friends and then climbed up the ladder out of sight. It was several minutes later that he climbed back down to join his friends.

"How did it go?" James asked, as Terry Burtingal ascended the ladder.

"Great," Sirius said. "Managed to convince her totally. In the crystal ball, I told her that Peter was sobbing over a goblin's dead body when Snape turned up and Peter won a duel against him. Then in the tea leaves I told her that Professor Slughorn would lose some weight in the next three days and in terms of dreams I told her that I dreamed about Professor McGonagall having kids and that it meant that Lucius Malfoy was breeding bulldogs."

James, Peter and Lupin roared with laughter, deciding that Sirius was the best of the four at deceiving.

"I'll wait here until we've all done," Sirius said, sitting down on the top step.

Back in the common room, the Marauders discussed how truthful they had actually been during their exams. All of them had managed to convince Professor Trelawney that their fake predictions were actually real and that a pass was inevitable for each of them. They were sitting by the fire when James noticed Lily walking towards him. She stopped before him, surveying him with a piercing but not unkindly stare.

"Urm…well done for rescuing Severus," she said. "That was – that was brave of you."

Red-faced, she turned and walked away, leaving James in a state of surprise.

"Did you hear that?" he said.

--

Their exam results came out the week before the end of the year. All four Marauders had passed with great marks in each subject. They had even received top grades in Divination, which made them all roar with laughter as they thought of how they had tricked Professor Trelawney into thinking they were gifted students.

"Only one more year to go!" Remus said as they sat by the Gryffindor fire. "Who'll be Head Boy and Girl, do you think?"

"Well, Head Boy – you, obviously," James said. "And Head Girl? Erm…"

He wanted to say 'Lily' but' he couldn't get himself to say it.

"I – I don't know," he said. "Hope I'm Quidditch Captain, though!"

James was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and seemed to have a talent for goal scoring since he had scored the majority of Gryffindor's goals.

"We've got to sit our N.E.W.Ts aswell," said Sirius. "Man, it's gonna be a tough year!"

"We're gonna have a great summer, though," James said. "All of us at my place, remember! Mum and Dad are going to plan loads of stuff for us!"

"And we'll be able to use magic this summer!" Sirius said, jovially. "I can't wait!"

--

The procession of carriages bore them from the doors of Hogwarts down to Hogsmeade Station where the scarlet Hogwarts Express sat waiting for them. The four friends got out their carriage and began heaving their trunks towards the train. Someone brushed past James as he walked – a double take told him that it was Lily. He wasn't sure if he was right, but he was certain that it had been deliberate, that Lily had got that close to him on purpose. Smiling slightly, he continued on.

--

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and began its long journey south. Remus, Sirius, James and Peter got a compartment to themselves, playing wizard games and stuffing themselves with sweets and cakes. As James bit the head off a Chocolate Frog, looking out of the window as the train passed from Scotland into England, Lily Evans appeared outside their compartment door. She gave James a quick glance and the same eruption of colour awoke in her cheeks as before, but then she was gone. James leaned back, finished his frog and then closed his eyes, smiling to himself.


	6. Chapter 6 The Summer Holidays

The summer holidays.

Those magic words hit the Marauders like a boxing glove as soon as they emerged from Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. Awaiting them were Mr. and Mrs. Potter. James ran over to them, followed by Peter, Remus and Sirius.

Mrs. Potter embraced James and then turned to the other three and greeted them too.

"You're all looking fabulous!" she said. "Come on, let's get home and give you something to eat!"

--

Back at the Potter household, the four friends tucked into an enormous feast prepared by Mrs. Potter while she and Mr. Potter asked the four about how their year had gone. James was careful not to mention Lily until he found out more about her feelings for him.

When their bellies were full to the brim, they got up, hauled themselves up the stairs and collapsed on the beds that had been set up in James's bedroom.

All was quiet that night, the Marauders were too tired to even set of a Dungbomb. The silence only broke when Remus rolled over under his blanket and whispered,

"What shall we do tomorrow?"

"I've got the ultimate plan…" Sirius said. "You'll hear it tomorrow."

--

"Happy birthday, Remus!"

A shower of sparks filled the room with flashing lights. Remus opened one bleary eye to see James, Sirius and Peter standing in the doorway, along with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. James was supporting an enormous pile of presents, Sirius was carrying a breakfast tray and Peter was grasping a bundle of balloons, which he released into the room to float around the ceiling.

Feeling enormously satisfied at being seventeen at last and being able to use magic before Sirius and Peter, neither of whom were seventeen yet, he grabbed his wand from the bedside table, waved it and said,

"_Aguamenti_."

A spurt of water hit Sirius full in the face – his long brown hair was suddenly dripping wet.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Remus said and as water droplets fell from his hair they rose like eagles and flew around the room in different formations.

"Show off," Sirius said, grinning as Mr. Potter dried his hair with a wand flick.

"Happy seventeenth, Moony!" James said, throwing the bundle of presents at him with a wave of his own wand. James had been seventeen since March and so was able to use magic outside school.

Remus stopped the presents in mid-air with his wand and then set them down beside his bed.

"Breakfast first," he said, waving his wand. The breakfast tray soared smoothly out of Peter's hands and landed on Remus's lap.

"See Remus," Sirius said to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. "He's got the grasp of it all already. Just the other day he turned my head orange and then transferred it to the top of a tree in the Forbidden Forest."

"Really?" asked Mrs. Potter interestedly.

"No," Sirius said, as the others roared with laughter. "Well, the orange bit's true…"

"No it's not Padfoot," Remus said, as he tucked into his scrambled eggs. "You know perfectly well it was Lucius Malfoy who did that to humiliate you when you were caught smuggling Doxy eggs into your bedside cabinet by the Gryffindor."

"No need to remind me, Moony," Sirius said.

"Forgive me, Padfoot," said Remus as he finished his breakfast. "Right, presents…"

The others sat down on James's bed, while Remus picked up the first parcel and unwrapped it.

Inside was a shining copper telescope with a ring of silver round its middle. Remus turned it over, fascinated, but that was a bad move. A hatch opened on the end of the contraption and out popped a big red boxing glove on a spring, which caught Remus in the face, causing him to topple backwards.

The others roared with laughter as Remus sat up, healed his black eye and then stared around with a mix of disbelief and amusement.

"Who's present was this?" he asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

"I was in a devilish mood when I spent my Galleons, Moony," James said, grinning from ear to ear. Beside him, Sirius gave him a high-five. "Nice one Prongs!"

Sirius had given Remus an enchanted bag of Dungbombs that instantly refilled when you used all the bombs inside.

Peter had given him a book entitled,

_The Devilish Book of Spells _(_For Sneaks) _that had superb descriptions of the best hexes and jinxes you could imagine. Remus thanked Peter by turning his head into a teapot and then swapping his arms with legs and vice versa. The very confused young wizard stumbled around the room, knocking his china head on the walls and spouting steam whenever he tried to say something.

--

After lunch, the four friends stepped outside into the bright morning sunshine. There were hardly any clouds in the sky and no wind to speak of.

They meandered along the street, finally stopping in an alleyway between two houses. Only then did Sirius make any reference to his plan.

"Wait for it…" he muttered, peering out of the alley opening while the others hid behind dustbins.

After about two minutes, a tall and handsome young lad of about their age could be spotted, walking up the street. Sirius turned to Remus – the most experienced spell caster of the four – and muttered something in his ear. Remus grinned, pointed his wand at Peter and muttered something.

At once Peter began to transform, but not into a rat. His hair turned a shining black and lengthened, his hips widened, his legs thinned…

After a matter of seconds, it was not Peter Pettigrew who stood before them, but a stunningly gorgeous girl with dark eyebrows and shining lips. Sirius grinned and pushed Peter towards the entrance to the alleyway, where the boy was still walking. Peter stepped out onto the road – the boy noticed 'her' and came over.

"Hey, good-looking!" he said, beaming.

"Hiya!" Peter said in the sweetest voice he could.

The boy's face lit up at Peter's attitude towards him.

"Oh, you're a delight!" he said. "You don't – er – have a boyfriend do you?"

"Er…no," said Peter, unsure about what was going to happen next.

"May I have the honour of being that special friend?" the boy asked, hopefully.

"Er…well…" Peter did not want to seem rude. "If you really want to, but…"

But Peter never got to finish his sentence. The boy strode forwards, wrapped his arms round Peter, pulled the poor Marauder as close to him as possible as though he was trying to squeeze the organs out and then clamped his mouth onto Peter's as though he was a Dementor.

The other three Marauders roared with laughter from behind the dustbins as Peter and the boy kissed fiercely, entwined as though they were one – or rather the boy kissed determinedly as though he was trying to eat Peter's face and Peter struggled, trying to get free but it seemed to the boy as though Peter was trying to embrace him even tighter. It lasted less than a minute, but it seemed to go on for months – for years…

When they finally broke apart, the boy let Peter go with a slap of the arse.

"See you later, my angel!"

He walked away, leaving Peter standing dumbfounded in the middle of the street. When he finally came to his senses, he staggered over to where the other three were crouched behind the dustbins. His features slowly turned back to normal as he reached them.

"Don't _ever _do that again!"

"Aww, c'mon it was hilarious!" Sirius said.

"You wouldn't have said that if you were me!" Peter said, indignantly. "He slapped me on the backside, for god's sake! And kissed me! And felt me up while he was kissing me, in some places more than others!"

Sirius guffawed.

"Well, sorry about that Wormtail, but you gotta admit it was a great prank!" Sirius said. "And old Moony managed the spell really well!"

Peter's face relaxed a little.

"OK, it was cool," he admitted. "But maybe ask first next time."

--

The summer holidays dragged on, with many interesting occurrences. Perhaps the most unforgettable was when Peter, as revenge for Sirius's idea to transform him into a snog-machine, persuaded Remus to cast a spell on Sirius and make him float around the town with nothing but boxer shorts on.

Remus pulled this off nicely with a fully charged _Wingardium Leviosa _spell, lying on the roof of the Potter's house where he had a good view of the town.

Sirius floated, bounced and twirled over the houses, while many confused Muggles watched from below, deciding that it was some undiscovered new form of technology.

Unfortunately, Sirius's boxer shorts were not done up very tightly, so when a gust of wind buffeted him, the result was not a pretty sight. It had done the trick though; Peter had got his revenge and was ecstatic about it.

--

The next day, the four friends had just left the house for some more Marauder fun, when they noticed the same boy that had snogged Peter walking up the road. They were just about to walk the other way down the road when they heard the boy talking. They turned round and stared.

From round the corner at the other end of the street strode a girl. But it was not any girl. She looked exactly like Peter had done when he had been transformed, as though time had gone backwards. There was not a single difference between them.

"I – I thought – I didn't know there was a resident that looked like that!" Sirius whispered. "The image just came into my mind…but now I think about it, I think…yes, I must've seen her in the street when we arrived!"

"Haha, nice one Padfoot!" Remus said, as the boy went over to the girl.

"Hey kitten, how's it going?" the boy asked and before the girl could do anything he had grasped her tightly and kissed her just as fiercely as he had done Peter. One hand began working down her spine towards her backside. The girl ferociously tore herself from the boy's grasp, stepped backwards and slapped him hard around the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU CREEP!" she screamed at him. She fled, leaving the boy totally stupefied.

"Oops," said Sirius. "Ah well, let's get out of here!"

--

Sirius's birthday arrived a couple of weeks before the start of term and Peter's came soon after that. Both celebrated by casting spells on Remus and James, giving them antlers and elephant's ears respectively in Sirius's case, or in the case of Peter, casting his spell wrong and giving himself fairy wings and a hippo's snout, much to the amusement of the other three.

The following day, the four celebrated the start of their new spell-casting life by playing tricks on each other all day long, sometimes with local residents involved.

They saw no more of the boy or the pretty girl, but they did manage to get one girl totally obsessed with Sirius and the two of them ended up snogging in an alleyway for minutes on end, while Remus and James took it in turns to transform Peter's nose into those of various animals, as revenge for the trick he played on them which caused them to become temporarily homosexual, which was a great achievement for Peter of all people.

--

Finally, the last week of the summer approached. Their letters arrived from Hogwarts with all of the details. James's letter was slightly heavier than the others.

Curiously, he turned it upside down and out slid two badges. He picked up the first one – it was a shining gold with a scarlet pattern upon and the words 'Gryffindor Quidditch Captain' engraved on it in dark blue letters.

"Yes!" James punched the air as he showed the badge to his friends. They cheered and clapped him on the back, as James laid the badge on his bedside table.

His attention then turned to the second badge. He picked it up, took a glance at it and then did a double take. Engraved on the smooth shiny surface were two dark blue words…


	7. Chapter 7 Back to Hogwarts

"You're joking!" said Sirius, grabbing the badge from James. He took one look at it and then roared with laughter. "It's true! Bloody hell Prongs, how in the name of Merlin did you get to be Head Boy? And Quidditch Captain too, but that was inevitable! Head Boy!"

"I honestly thought you were going to get it, Moony!" James said. "You don't mind, do you?"

But on the contrary, Remus was positively beaming, seemingly not fazed at all. "I'm still a prefect – that's good enough for me!" he said. "Well done, Prongs! I didn't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Just like I didn't expect to be turned into a girl and snogged to death!" Peter said – he had not yet forgotten the events, though he now looked back on them with amusement instead of indignity.

"I wonder what Lily will say when she finds out!" said Sirius. "Do you think she's Head Girl?"

"Probably," Remus said. "She's such a high-flier, she's very likely to be Head Girl."

"There's a letter with the badge!" said Peter, picking up a piece of parchment and unfolding it. "It's instructions for being Head Boy – like what you have to say to the other prefects on the train and suchlike."

James took the parchment and read it through.

"Not a problem!" he said, folding it and stowing it away. He grinned.

"Now that I'm Head Boy," he said. "Lily won't be able to resist!"

--

The last day of the holidays dawned at last. Ecstatic about their son's new status as Head Boy, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had bought him a new broomstick. It was a _Solarcomet 1000_, the newest and most advanced broom that had been made so far.

Sleek and shiny, its tail was comprised of neat, straight twigs and it had exceptionally good acceleration – James began daydreaming about how he would outstrip all the other Quidditch players and get the Snitch within five minutes. The broomstick now lay on the table in the sitting room, along with four trunks loaded with books, collapsible cauldrons and school robes.

There was an article in the _Daily Prophet _about the new Head Boy and Girl, and sure enough, Lily was Head Girl. She looked simply radiant in her picture on the front page, beaming at the camera with her shining hair over one shoulder.

The day consisted primarily of packing everything and checking that nothing was left behind. At the end of the day, dinner was a huge and splendid feast, bigger than the one the friends had received when they had arrived. Too tired even to play a few pranks or practise some magic, they headed upstairs and were asleep within minutes.

--

"On you go then, Peter!"

Peter grasped the handle of his trolley and jogged forwards towards the brick wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10. Upon contact, he seemingly melted into the brickwork like a ghost. Remus followed him, then Sirius, then James.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter followed them onto Platform 9 ¾ where the scarlet Hogwarts Express awaited them, beside a platform thick with students and families kissing their children goodbye.

"Well," Mr. Potter said. "It was a pleasure to have you all round for the summer. I've spoken to Remus's parents and you'll be going to them for a few weeks when you come home next summer. Then it's onto life in the outside world."

Mrs. Potter hugged the four friends in turn, reaching James last.

"I can't believe it James," she said. "Our son, Head Boy. But make sure you use your power wisely, OK?"

"Of course, mum," James said, hugging her tightly.

She beamed at him.

"Have a good term then!" she said to the four of them, as whistles began to blow and everyone began hurrying onto the train. "Look after yourselves! You've got an important year ahead of you, so don't throw it away!"

"Bye, mum! Bye, dad!" James shouted as they clambered onto the train and closed the door.

The train began to move.

They opened the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Potter until the train rounded a corner and they were hidden from view.

"Do you two want to go and find a compartment?" Remus said to Peter and Sirius. "The prefect stuff doesn't take long, we'll be with you in half an hour maximum, hopefully."

"Sure," said Sirius. "See you later."

"Yeah," said James, as he and Remus turned and walked towards the prefect carriage at the front of the train.

"So I just have to talk to them, tell them to patrol the corridors for a bit, then that's it," James queried.

"Yes," said Remus. "You and Lily will both say something to each other and then the Head Boy and Girl have to kiss…"

James stared at him – Remus burst out laughing.

"Just joking, Prongs," he said, as they reached the prefect carriage. James stepped inside to a storm of applause from all but the Slytherin prefects who merely nodded. Remus came in after him and closed the door.

Lily was already there, sitting with a couple of her friends. She stared as James walked in with the Head Boy badge on the front of his robes. James grinned at her and then addressed his fellow prefects.

Nobody knew what James was thinking, apart from himself. Though he talked to the prefects with confidence, his mind was not fully on that subject. A question flashed through his mind like blazing lights at a rock concert

Would this be it? Would this finally be the year where the girl he had loved for year on year, finally returned his feelings and fell for him at last?

--

Remus and James found Sirius and Peter in an empty compartment, playing Exploding Snap – like the normal Snap game except for the chance of the cards blowing up at any second. Their hands were like blurs as they produced cards from their decks.

"Snap!" Peter cried and at once the card pile exploded, singeing Peter's cheeks. The other three roared with laughter at the sight of him. Remus raised his wand and muttered an incantation. The burns vanished.

"You guys finished all the prefect malarkey then?" Sirius queried. "We've played four games – this is our fifth. I've won three so far…"

"If you count the one where you immobilised me and then stole my cards!"

"Yes, that one was probably my best!"

At that moment, the compartment door opened and a hook-nosed youth with long greasy hair stuck his head inside.

"Get lost, Snivellus," Sirius growled. "This compartment's clean, we don't need germs all over the place."

"Just seeing who was in here," Snape muttered. "I see you haven't changed much."

"Was that an insult?" Sirius said threateningly, standing up and drawing his wand. "Would you like to repeat that?"

Snape ignored him. He turned to go, but Sirius cried,

"_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes whipped like lassos through the air and bound Snape tightly. He writhed furiously, unable to reach his own wand.

"I said _would you like to repeat that_?" Sirius snarled, jabbing his wand at the floor so that Snape crashed to the ground, still bound.

"_No I do not_!" Snape roared. "_Now get these things off me_!"

"That's better," Sirius said, waving his wand.

"_Finite Incantatem_."

The ropes vanished.

"Take this instead," James said. "_Aguamenti_!"

A jet of water burst from his wand tip and struck Snape full in the face – his long hair dripping, Snape made a rude hand gesture at them, then turned round and stormed off, cursing.

"Well, he got a hair wash anyway," said Remus.

The four roared with laughter as the witch with the lunch trolley appeared at the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

All four of them stood up – they could feel coins jingling in their pockets and were ready to eat.

--

By late evening, the train had passed into the mountainous land in which Hogwarts School lay. Lakes flashed by on both sides and gigantic mountains rose like earth giants all around them. The four Marauders had travelled this way so often, they now remember almost all of it.

"Round behind those two mountains, along that lake, down into the valley beyond, round that really tall mountain, over the plain and then we're there," said Remus as the compartment lights switched on.

"Wow, Moony," Sirius said. "After all those weeks holiday…"

"I know," Remus said. "It just sticks in my mind…"

"Like Lily sticks in my mind," James said and the four laughed again.

"Yeah, I reckon you'll get her this year, Prongs," said Sirius. "I don't know what's keeping her back – I've had about eight girlfriends and none of them have ever complained."

James leaned back on his seat, grinning.

--

Past the gates flanked by great pillars topped with winged boars, up the marble stairs, into the Entrance Hall and then into the splendid Great Hall with candles floating above the tables. The place was alive with chatter, of students catching up on each other's holidays. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter sat together at the Gryffindor table.

The Sorting seemed to take no time at all and soon, everyone was tucking into their dinner on magical golden plates. When that was done, the auburn-haired Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak.

He went through the usual school rules, introduced several new teachers and announced the names of the Head Boy and Girl, at which James and Lily stood up to applause from 80 of the hall (the Slytherins were sitting defiantly in their seats.)

"And now your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could ever wish and we want you to be up and ready for your lessons tomorrow."

There was a great amount of noise as everyone stood up. James, Lily, Remus and the other Gryffindor prefects left to deal with the first-years and lead them up to Gryffindor Tower where the portrait of the Fat Lady awaited them.

"Chinese Fireball," said Lily, which was the new password for the term. Many of the first years looked puzzled and whispered to each other,

"What's a Chinese Fireball?"

"It's a type of dragon," Remus told them as they entered the Gryffindor common room. One of the most powerful, it has a talent for producing great mushroom-shaped fire clouds, no other dragon can do that."

The first years' expressions changed from puzzlement to awe.

"Wow!" they exclaimed as they gathered round the prefects in the middle of the room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," James said. "This is where you can relax and spend your free time. Boys dormitories up this staircase…" He indicated one of the sets of stairs. "Girls up the other one. All your luggage has been brought up. There'll be a sign on the door of your dormitory, so you'll know which one's yours. Make yourselves at home, then."

James couldn't see Lily's face properly from his angle, but he thought he could see a small smile appearing on her glowing face…


	8. Chapter 8 You got her at last, Prongs!

The four friends went down to breakfast next day in high spirits. A huge cheer exploded from the Gryffindors that were there when James entered. He raised a hand and grinned in response, sat down and helped himself to a ham roll. On his left, Sirius was tearing apart a rasher of bacon with a determined viciousness; across from him, Remus and Peter were having a competition to see who could eat the most pieces of toast in five minutes, while James tied them on his watch. Peter won with twenty-four, just three ahead of Remus, who was now looking longingly at the peanut butter sandwiches, which he couldn't eat until his digestive system did its work. The post owls soared into the Great Hall several minutes later, when Remus eventually had enough room to grab a peanut butter sandwich. James received a letter from his parents, asking how they were, aswell as a small box of sweets with the words, 'Our Darling Little Head Boy' scrawled across the top in decorative writing. After breakfast, Professor McGonagall descended from the staff table to distribute the Gryffindor's timetables for this year.

"Today's not bad!" Remus said, running his finger down the Monday column. "A free period now, then Potions, double Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, then another free period, excellent!"

They tramped up to the common room and settled in the best armchairs next to the fire. Over on the other side of the room, Lily and some of her friends were practising Locomotion Charms, making their pencils do back flips along a table.

"So, our last year, eh?" Sirius said. "Gonna be great fun, isn't it?"

"Yep," said James. "Although it'll be our last year of…"

He indicated Remus and then pointed out of the window at the Whomping Willow.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Sirius. "But, put it this way, we can do our Apparition tests this year! And you can…"

He indicated Lily and then puckered up his lips and kissed thin air, looking very like a goldfish, which the other three found very amusing.

--

"Welcome back, everyone!" boomed Slughorn, standing behind his desk and beaming at his class. "Your last year is on you. This year, the potions we will study will be extremely complex. There will be risks involved, but I will try and get you all through it. Now, the potion we will be making today…" He drew a bottle out of his cloak pocket, inside was a thick, bubbling purple liquid. "…is in this here bottle. Can anyone tell me what it is – but, of course, Lily can! What's this potion, my dear?"

"It's a Solidifying Solution!" Lily replied. "It can instantly harden anything it comes into contact with!"

"That's right," said Slughorn. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, this is a powerful potion, of course the bottle is solid enough, but if it touches the skin you will be immobilised and it will take a while to unfreeze you. Because of its properties, it can turn water into ice, or solidify lava, useful if there's a volcanic eruption, provided you have enough potion. Right, cauldrons out, please, fill it up to about halfway with water, then you may begin! You have the whole lesson to make them, then we will leave them to settle here and assess them next day. The instructions are on the blackboard, ingredients are in the store cupboard, please ask for help if you do not understand any of the instructions, horrible things can happen if it goes wrong…and keep an eye on it, otherwise your friends may find themselves rock solid…literally! Right, off you go then!"

There was a lot of noise as everyone stood up, set up their cauldrons and then trooped over to the store to find what they needed. The four Marauders were together at the same table and usually nominated one of them to get four sets of ingredients. It was Remus's turn today, as it usually was, because he was the most intelligent and was therefore guaranteed to bring back the right ingredients. He did just that, returning a couple of minutes later, levitating a load of ingredients, which he gave out.

"Cheers, Moony," said Sirius. "Right, let's get this party started!"

He tipped some pomegranate juice into his bubbling potion, followed by a couple of Bowtrunkle legs and a Bicorn horn. At once, the potion turned a bright aquamarine and started to fizz, he began stirring it and it calmed down. He looked at his friends' cauldrons. Remus was just adding the next ingredient, Salamander blood – his potion was the same colour as Sirius's, which boosted Sirius's confidence, if his was the same as Remus's, there was no way he could go wrong. Across the table, James's was a much darker blue; he was stirring his potion energetically, trying to make it go brighter.

"Try adding some more pomegranate juice, Prongs," Remus said.

James did just that and his potion brightened. He was having a better time than Peter though, his was a deep purple and he had no idea how it had come about.

"You did add the Bicorn horn, didn't you?" Remus asked.

Peter nodded.

"After the pomegranate juice?"

"Ah," said Peter. "Urm, so what should I do? I can't just pick it out! I…"

"Oh, let me," said Remus. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The pomegranate juice rose out of the potion and formed a sphere in mid-air. Remus tapped Peter's cauldron and the juice fell back into the solution, which immediately turned blue.

"There you go, Wormtail," Remus said. "But please try and read the instructions next time."

--

Their next lesson, after a half hour break, was double Charms. They were learning a new charm today, an Atmospheric Charm. This was a complicated spell to muster, but once learned, the caster could use it to modify certain weather conditions, for instance on a rainy day, this charm could be used to clear the rain and bring the sun out.

"The incantation," squeaked tiny little Professor Flitwick. "Is quite a mouthful, but you need to know it to cast this spell, after me please, _Meteolojinx Recanto_."

"_Meteolojinx Recanto_," the class chorused.

"Well done!" said Flitwick. "We shall practise it in here, in groups of four. Then, we shall go outside and those who are feeling confident can try and change the weather for themselves! How does that sound?"

"Brilliant, sir!" Sirius replied, loudly.

"Thank you, Sirius!" said Flitwick chuckling. "As you seem so enthusiastic, you can be one of the four! You and the other three, perhaps?"

The 'other three' were of course Remus, James and Peter. The four of them got up and walked to the empty space between Flitwick and the rest of the class.

"That's right, line up along there, spread out, face your classmates!" said Flitwick. "Right, who would like to try first? Remus?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," said Remus.

"OK, whenever you're ready," said Flitwick.

Remus closed his eyes, bracing himself, raising his wand. He concentrated hard on an image of the sun and said, "_Meteolojinx Recanto_!"

It happened instantaneously, a beam of sunlight shone from nowhere, bathing Remus in a dazzling haze of luminosity. The class broke into applause.

"Well done, Remus! Well done!" cried Flitwick. "Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

"Nice one, Moony!" said Sirius, grinning.

"Right, Sirius!" said Flitwick.

Sirius took three attempts to master the spell. On the first, he focused too hard on the snow he was meant to be creating and instead of creating falling snowflakes, buried himself in a snowdrift. The second attempt he created hail instead of snow, but when the third try came he was determined to get it right. He focused, shouted the incantation aloud and snow started falling from the ceiling.

"Take twenty points for that!" Flitwick said. "Well done indeed! Right, James! Thirty points if you can get it on the first go, twenty otherwise!"

Out of the corner of his eye, James caught sight of Lily watching him intently. His determination level rocketed sky-high; he focused on the drip-drip of raindrops and cried, "_Meteolojinx Recanto_!"

James never believed it would work, but there was no mistaking the light raindrops that were splashing onto his head. He looked above him; right there was a miniature cumulonimbus cloud, throwing sheets of rain down upon his person. The class erupted into cheers and claps as James lifted the charm and dried himself.

"Well done, well done!" squealed Flitwick. "Thirty well earned points for that!"

Lily was cheering and clapping hard. James gave her a huge smile and could've sworn he'd received one in return.

Then it was Peter's turn and he mastered the charm…sort of. Having thought of the wrong type of storm, he ended up being struck by a lightning bolt instead of creating a gale, so he only earned ten points, he seemed happy enough though.

--

As James was leaving the classroom, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Lily.

"No, you go on," said James to his friends. "I'll catch you up."

Lily indicated him to come with her, so he followed her up a corridor and into an unused classroom. She shut the door and then turned to him.

"Lily," he said. "I'm…"

But he didn't get a chance to continue, Lily strode forwards, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.


End file.
